1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover mechanism for covering an opening of a housing, and more particularly, to a cover mechanism with waterproof function and without utilizing screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improved technology, structures of consumer electronic products become more complicated resulting in strict assembly requirement. Due to requirements of testing, a conventional cover mechanism of a notebook computer utilizes screws mainly. However, the screwing method not only increases labor hours and labor cost, but also causes assembly inconvenience. In addition, the screwing method makes the products heavier and the screws are loosened from the products easily after several times of assembly. The conventional notebook computer cannot have an expected waterproof effect as utilizing too many screws. Thus, design of a cover mechanism with an easy assembly structure and preferred waterproof function is an important issue in the mechanical industry.